Brownie Bottom Sundae
by morbidlyfrozen
Summary: AFI bandfiction. absolute zero slash, as I prefer. T to be safe.


Note: Welp, I don't write much. AFI belongs to AFI, as AFI should.

~Miss Morbid

Davey opened his eyes reluctantly, sleep fading from his mind and body ever so tauntingly as he attempted to recapture his dormancy. He gave up on all hope of falling back asleep after the alarm began to whine in short intermissions, every sounding higher pitched, mocking him until he was out of bed and eventually over to the source of every morning's subtle misery.

He switched off the alarm, annoyance flashing on his face momentarily when a fangirl started pounding on the tour bus's window. He flashed a smile and waved slightly, flinching at her excited squeal; he began the short process of regaining his hearing as he got dressed. He left the bus, wondering where the rest of the guys were. His eyes wandered past the bus to the street vendors with their glittering wares, past the bookstore, along the street unfamiliar to his still fuzzed mind. Davey put on his signature sunglasses and strolled down the sidewalk. His stomach twisted into a gag inducing knot as he saw the butcher's shop. How Davey longed to burn it to the ground. He smirked as a line from Beautiful Thieves played in his mind. He hummed as he walked, his steps forming their own rhythm in tune to the song.

Davey paused to look at the most glittery of the street vendors' wares, pondering where the rest of them could be. He bought a new pair of earrings and continued his search. He took two steps and Smith jumped on his back.

" Heeeyyy Davey! Where have you been?"

"Looking for you. Where is everyone?" Was Davey's curt reply.

Smith frowned, "Well, you don't have to be so grumpy. They're at the restaurant, getting some chai. We started getting worried so I came out to find you. Didn't you see the note we left?"

Davey racked his brain, and not remembering seeing a note, he shook his head no in an amused fashion, giggling at Smith's facial reaction.

"Whatever, Glitterboy, let's go."

They walked into the vegan-friendly restaurant cautiously, just waiting for someone to pop out and try to surprise them. The table where they usually sat only held Jade and Hunter. Davey searched the room for the missing Adam while Smith ran over to give his older brother a hug and a playful noogie. Jade protested loudly and battled him off.

Davey sat down, extremely paranoid after Smith's surprising entrance. He had no need to be, for the sleepy-eyed drummer walked out of the bathroom and sat down heavily at the table. Davey poked him, trying to get his attention. When he failed to do so, he struck up a conversation with Hunter. Their bassist was always good company.

Adam was fine after his morning caffeine. Davey and Hunter continued talking all the way back to the tour bus, and they had nearly ran out of words when Davey ran into the side of the bus. As Davey fell to the ground holding his head, the rest of the band laughed until their faces were blue. Davey so rarely messed up, they had to. Smith was, surprisingly, the first for the giggles to leave him. He helped Dave off of the ground and led him back into the bus, chuckling on the inside.

later

Jade and Hunter walked out of the venue, sweaty and panting but exhilarated all the same. Davey was rubbing his throat while sipping a water bottle, and Adam followed in the same condition as Jade.

The next morning they walked around the town, their concert was over but they still had a few days to spare in the city. Well, it wasn't much of a city. Where they were staying wasn't really close to anything.

"At least they have an awesome restaurant," pointed out Jade on a cooler day, "If they ran out of bunny food you and Davey would die." He finished his sentence with a chuckle and chewed thoughtfully on his muffin. Hunter rolled his eyes, he didn't mind being picked on for being vegan. It was his choice to be that way in the first place. Davey ran into the restaurant, panting and eyes sparkling more than his decemberunderground makeup. Jade was the only one that looked up.

"What happened this time?"

"There's *pant* *pant* whew... there's this pair of earrings at this store down the street and they are AWESOME."

Hunter smirked, " Then buy them O sparkly one."

"I don't have any money left." He whined, unphased.

Jade sighed and stood up. "How much are they?"

Davey became a child all over again, " they're only 40 dollars, please please please please can I borrow some money for them? Please?"

Smith's head hit the table as Jade counted out the money. Davey snatched the dollar bills out of his hands with an overreaction glee and sprinted out of the restaurant.

"You spoil him. He already has, what? 400 pairs of earrings?" Adam smiled at the exaggeration and continued, "I bet he's being attacked by fangirls right now. They tend to stalk the more glittery stores for him."

Jade's eyes widened at the thought, then he laughed at the mental image. "He'll live" was all he would say.

Davey did indeed live, though he looked a bit talked out. Hunter had to wonder if they had interviewed him half to death. Fangirls tend to do that, they're crazy loyal fans, but they could be a bit overwhelming in large groups.

Smith poked at Davey's new and ridiculously flamboyant earrings, earning his hat stolen by Jade.

"Gah! That's mine!" He protested.

"And...?" Jade held that evil, conspiring smile that only siblings could understand.

Smith looked sincere as he begged for his property back, so Jade set it on his brother's head backwards with a disappointed pout.

Adam gave Jade and I-told-you-so look and sipped his chai thoughtfully.


End file.
